


Hanging On By A Thread

by Lewdbot (Nitrobot)



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Lewdbot
Summary: Don't ask what the thread is made out of.No seriously, don't.





	Hanging On By A Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon describing a Gwenom scenario involving her hanging upside down by a string of Venom jizz and I haven’t stopped thinking about it so here you go. I hope you're proud of yourself, slime anon, also sorry for completely stealing your idea.
> 
> (I'm working on an actual fic that explains how these two get together I swear, I'm just lazy as fuck)

Not many people could fully accept the fact that there were worlds other than their own, and even fewer could comprehend just how many there were. It took a long time for Gwen to qualify for the first group, and it would take even longer for the latter. If she  _ ever _ could, that is.

For now, she found it easiest to see universe-hopping like escaping into a book or a movie (or a cartoon, in the case of Earth-92131. She’d never forget being stuck in five frames of animation a second). Don’t like this world? Just jump over to a better one. Or a worse one, and be glad you weren’t born in it. Like Earth-1218! Jeesh, what a dumpster fire  _ that _ place was.

She wasn’t sure what to qualify 616 as just yet, since it seemed all the insane shit happened on that one and everyone else got dragged in to sort it out. But it did have one thing that home couldn’t compete with; 

A big slime monster, with a big slime cock, who she didn’t need to keep a mask on around. Being dead in one universe sure had its perks. 

**“You sure about this?”** Venom growled on top of Gwen, pinning her flat against the rooftop with his hips as they lightly pushed into hers. Pretending to hesitate when really he was toying with her. The outline of his erection rebelled against the symbiote covering him, bulging out of the ooze but not quite springing free. He always kept it covered when it went inside her, but she was curious. She wanted to see what his cum felt like, not kept contained inside his symbiote.

“I told you already,  _ yes.  _ I’m on the pill, else I… wouldn’t ask.” Gwen tried to force her hips closer to his, but he was holding them tightly in place with his claws, only lightly rubbing against her exposed pussy as his thumbs held her suit open (after Venom kept ripping the crotch out, she’d finally gotten around to putting in a zipper down there). She squirmed against the roof beneath her, pressing her head back against the hood cushioning it.

“Now stop… mmh, teasing me already… fuck me, Eddie…”

It was a trick she’d very quickly learned to use against him; the monster was Venom, but it was the human underneath the symbiote who did the fucking. And he always liked hearing her moan for him. She smiled around heavy breaths as he growled again, this time rumbling against her ear as his tongue flicked along her face. With his massive abs pressing hard against her body, squashing her tits and securing her under him, he swung one of her legs over his hip while the other lay crooked on the ground, letting him open her up. His other hand freed his cock from his suit, black ooze dripping as he pulled back some of the symbiote from the tip. Precum glistened on his naked head, shinier than the rest of his powerful black body. 

“ **We recommend that you hold on tight.”** Venom curled his tongue across her neck, feeling her voicebox vibrate as she moaned. With his cock nestled firmly between her shaking legs, he pushed it inside in one fluid movement.

“Ahhhahh…. mmmmhh… God…” Gwen kept forgetting just how big he was, how  _ good  _ he felt as his symbiote oozed inside her, filling every crevice of her pussy as his dick throbbed away. She could almost see it bulging through her suit, falling away and then coming back as he slowly pistoned his hips. He always started out slow… just to hear her beg. 

**“You want us to go faster?”** His tongue drooled all the way down her face as he hissed, and she felt tendrils teasing her clit with each stroke of his dick. 

“Yes… fuck yes, Eddie… faster…” She clawed at his head, encouraging him to keep licking as she pushed back against the slam of his hips, trying to set a pace that would… yes, yes, she was cumming already...

“Ahh… aaahahhh!” Gwen almost lifted off the ground from how her back arched, letting him drill as deep as he could reach as she rode out the climax that swamped her whole body. Sweat drenched her suit and dampened her hair as she ran her hand through it, trying to grip her skull as her muscles spasmed wildly. She felt Venom’s chuckle through his tongue wrapped around her face.

**“You don’t usually give in so quickly. We must be doing something right.”** God, he was so arrogant sometimes. But Gwen wouldn’t have kept coming back if he wasn’t. The fact that she couldn’t even retort, when the only sounds she could make were moans and whines, was all the answer he needed anyway. He pulled back so that only his tip was still inside, her slick dribbling out past it, and with a tired moan Gwen noticed something.

His cock wasn’t black anymore. The sensation of her naked walls clutching his shaft was too much temptation for Eddie to resist. And he was panting already, chest heaving against her as his hot breath beat against the saliva patches all over her. He wasn't going to last much longer either.

“You’re stalling… just so you won’t cum just yet, huh?” Gwen pulled her hood across her forehead to wipe the sweat from it, smiling in its shadow. Venom laughed again, grinning as he rubbed his cock into her folds again. 

**“We might be. Don’t want to give you what you want so easily…”**

Gwen stifled a squeal as he grazed her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm. “Please.... please, Eddie… I need it...”

“ **Mm, now you’re tempting us…”** He grinded his shaft against her lower lips, spreading them apart as she gushed around him. His tip leaked more warm pre onto her belly, staining her suit with it. She could feel it soaking through to her skin...

“Cum in me… please… I want to feel it…” Gwen wetted her lips as she panted, bucking eagerly against his solid dick. The symbiote hung back, letting Eddie do all the work for once.

**“Since you asked so nicely.”** With one last deadly, evil chuckle, Venom picked her hips up and angled himself to slide back inside her, giving her no break as he hilted himself. Now he was fucking her, in and out as fast as his thick muscles would let him, heaving over her as his deep thrusts splayed her out.  _ Fuck _ , how was he so good at this?! Gwen couldn't control her body, lost in waves of pleasure that left her hardly a ble to sense, let alone move other than out of frantic instincts and impulses. Fingers clawing for purchase, unable to grip the rooftop even with her spider powers, legs jutting out as her hips blindly thrusted up, getting every inch of him as deep as possible so he’d cum, cum already, fill her up...

**“Almost there, Gwen…. mmmmh, fuck…”** He pushed down to get the final strokes in, clawing into the ground as his tongue lay limp down her body, his forehead pressed against hers and teeth vibrating with his snarls. He was so close, as close as she was… she could feel it. It was flooding her, hot and thick, basting her quaking walls and only intensifying the orgasm drowning her, FUCK, why didn’t they do this earlier?! 

Wait… her pussy wasn’t the only thing tingling.

Spider sense… she was falling. Falling? The fuck? There was a wall behind her, the roof up ahead… a numb hand shot out a webline and she jolted to a stop, and out of her haze. 

She was upside down, her hood plastered to her sweat-drenched hair, her mask still covering her eyes. Below her were… people. Lots of people. None of them looking up at her, thank God, and she pressed her feet together so her knees were bent out, and she could hide her crotch with her hands as they held the webline. 

But it wasn’t just web holding her up… there was an uneven string of thicker, milkier white leading up to the rooftop she’d just fallen from. With a shudder, she realised it was inside her… and she’d already guess where the other end connected to before Venom appeared over the edge of the roof. 

**“Gwen?”**

“Down here…” She tried to keep her voice low, so that no one looked up and no one heard the moans still racking her every breath. Venom looked down at her, saw the line of cum that came out with enough force to send her flying right over the roof, and, predictably, proudly grinned. 

**“We warned you about holding on.”**

“Yeah yeah, you don’t need to sound so smug about-” Gwen was interrupted by a hard tug on the line, which was a  _ very _ strange sensation to her hypersensitive pussy. Venom must have known that, yet he kept pulling it up. No, he was  _ sucking _ it up, pulling it into his mouth and carrying her back up to him with each slurp. 

“What are you doing?!” She hissed, terrified all at once that the line would break or, worse, that someone would see her being yanked up by a supercriminal with his cock not only out, but sporting a huge thread of cum.

Once she was close enough to see the saliva gleaming in his fangs, he snapped the line with them and pulled her legs back up onto the roof. Her upper body was still hanging partly over it.

“ **We’re not finished with you yet, little spider…”** Venom lashed his tongue, saliva flying everywhere and successfully distracting her while he lowered it across her body… 

The cum still spilling out of her didn’t deter him. He kept her legs open with talons digging into her thighs, threatening to rip her suit if she pulled away, and let the very tip of his tongue lap at her lips. 

He knew her weakness, and he knew just when to use it. Getting eaten out was one thing, but eaten out by a guy with a five foot long tongue? She was doomed. 

“Goddammit, Eddie…” Her hands took a firm grip of his head, neither pushing him away or into her- despite how much she wanted to. Always the teasing first.

“You know I h-hate it when you… only go round the out- AHHHH!” The bastard was licking her clit; not just licking it, dragging the whole wide length of his tongue along it, lapping up her juices and coating her with his saliva. The rough texture of his tastebuds almost made her crush his head between her thighs. 

“ **Really? You sound like you can’t get enough of it.”** Venom reeled his tongue back in, just to savor her.

God, she hated him. 

“Just shut up and get that tongue in me…” After the embarrassment she just went through, Gwen wasn't going back home without at least two more orgasms. 

  
As expected, Venom gave her three.


End file.
